


resort report

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: last dialogue prompt! #36: "Fine, just do what you have to do.” - “Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?”





	resort report

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

The plane lifted off the ground and MC shook in her seat. She felt the strong hand of Jumin’s take hers. He held her hand tightly, allowing her to squeeze her fear into him. She gave an apologetic look but then tightly shut her eyes. Learning she was afraid of heights and flying was a rather disappointing outcome. Jumin had planned on whisking MC to many new places but her fear limited them. They had worked around it somewhat and found closer locations to visit, by train or by car. But her new job required some travel. Jumin had volunteered to travel with you. It wasn’t quite a vacation but Jumin wanted to treat it as such. MC kept telling him she’d have to work but Jumin always chose to ignore that part.

But before they could have that fun, she’d have to make it through the flight. By closing her eyes, she could try to convince herself she wasn’t actually in the sky with nothing to save her if she fell. Logically, she knew how unlikely that was. But it didn’t stop the fear. She shook slightly in her seat, Jumin’s hand a steady reassurance. Once in the air, it was a calmer ride and she was able to breathe a little.

“I hate this,” she murmured, trying to hide as much of her discomfort from Jumin. But he could read her very well by this time.

“This flight will be short. Soon we will have landed,” he said, his calm demeanor both soothing and infuriating.

It must be nice to not be afraid of something so simple for other people. “But we have to land first. And that’s almost as bad as taking off. Except we’re going down.” She shuddered and shut her eyes tight, trying to keep her own imagination out of her head.

Jumin leaned over the seat to gently kiss her temple. “I will never allow any harm to come to you.”

He couldn’t really stop the plane from crashing but she soaked up as much of his comfort as she could. She was still bitter and frightened but Jumin was unwavering.

The flight was short which was a blessing… Except that she was forced to endure the take off and the landing with little time to calm down between them. She was exhausted when they made it off the plane. She wanted to cry and just forget the fact that soon, she’d have to go home the same way. Jumin had a car ready for them and soon they were at the hotel. Jumin had thought ahead and reserved a room on the ground floor, but paid to have no one in the rooms around them so MC could have a quiet stay.

She was there to write an article on a new resort that had been built. She was to report on the food, the appearance, and the atmosphere. The grand opening had catered to families so there were quite a few children running around. But she wasn’t in the mood for “family fun” at that time. She just took a nap upon arriving at their room.   
  


When Jumin noticed her beginning to stir, he called for their dinner to be sent. She woke up to find him smiling at her. Some people claimed they never saw him smile but it was just small. Maybe invisible sometimes, but if you looked into his eyes and saw the way his mouth was set, you could easily see whether he was smiling. But he also mostly smiled just for her.

“Are you feeling better, my love?” he asked, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

“I am. I’m sorry. I was a bit of a hassle, wasn’t I? You took such good care of me, though. Remind me to reward you when we get back.”

“I shall remember,” Jumin promised and MC knew that meant he was planning every single detail of how she would have to reward him at home. “Dinner will be here shortly.”

MC nodded. “So, tomorrow, I’ll need to spend the day working. I want to get everything done at once if I can. So we can relax a little ourselves.”

He nodded but she saw that mischievous glint in his eye that meant he was up to something. But with dinner arriving, she was distracted. Their first night was spent quietly and alone, as Jumin liked it.

As promised, the next day, MC and Jumin went to the resort. Children were running everywhere. Some were cute, some were unruly. The parents ranged from exhausted after trying to run after their kids to those who were pampered and had allowed the resort’s childcare services to manage the children. MC immediately took out her camera to take pictures for the article. She saw Jumin’s mind working to file away possible business ideas as they walked around. MC spoke to some of the staff, gathering the materials she would need. They decided to have lunch there. MC was expecting to eat as everyone would but Jumin had gone behind her back to get a private room.

“Jumin, we can’t do this. I have to report as though I were just a casual guest. Not as if I was traveling with the heir to the C&R corporation,” she gently teased. But it was nice to be alone again. 

“Hmm. My mistake.” It was obvious there was no mistake. In the room, a single table was set up with clean linens, roses, and candles.

MC approached the table to sit, with Jumin following to pull her chair out. Then she saw something else. A small black box on the table. She picked it up. It was a suspicious size and shape. She briefly looked at Jumin but her attention was always drawn back to the box. Opening it, her suspicions were confirmed. A ring with the clearest diamond she could have possibly imagined. She turned to face Jumin.

He took the ring from her hands and lowered himself to his knee before her. “I have told you how much I love you in every way I can imagine. There are no words remaining that I can use to tell you. I have promised many things to you. To love you and protect you. To take care of you. I have exhausted all the words in our relationship. All that is left is to do this. To make one last promise that encompasses all previous sentiments. If you marry me, perhaps those words will carry new meaning. The promises will always exist for you to rely on. Our bond is so deep as to not require a simple contract. But marriage is one contract I never imagined I would sign. And here I find myself proposing such a thing to you. But it is more. I am giving myself to you. We belong to each other so let us make this official. I love you, MC. Spend your life with me.”

MC was nodding and smiling, giddily happy, long before Jumin even finished speaking. She reached for the ring but her hands were shaking. Jumin helped her slide it on her finger and she just surged into his arms. Her answer was obvious but she continued to just nod her head. “Of course! Jumin, of course I will!”

Their lunch was temporarily forgotten as they confirmed everything. When Jumin felt they were ready, he rang to have their food brought.

MC was admiring her ring at the table when he took a seat across from her. Even his smile was obvious and not just to her. “Jumin, I was supposed to work this weekend! How can I work now?”

He shrugged with the same smile. “Fine, just do what you have to do.”

“Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?” she asked, though she was laughing. He was just staring at her and smiling and she almost felt like she was drowning in his adoration of her.

“I’m afraid I cannot. There is one final question I have for you.”

MC looked at him quizzically. She expected it to be something small, like whether she wanted to get married in the summer or the fall. “What’s the question?”

“Shall we start planning our family once home? I want to have a child with you.”

Thank goodness she hadn’t been drinking or eating. Her cheeks went red and she felt hot under his gaze. She nodded silently, not trusting her voice. It would betray her.

“Perfect. Now you can finish your work.”

“Liar. There’s no way I can think about work now.”


End file.
